


WIP initials

by Iprefernerdnotgeek



Category: FAHC - Fandom, Fake AH crew - Fandom, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Achievement Hunters, Fake AH - Freeform, Fake AH Crew, M/M, Multi, OT6, WIP, fake achievement hunter crew - Freeform, fake ah au, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 13:08:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7105603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iprefernerdnotgeek/pseuds/Iprefernerdnotgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Initials. </p><p>Everyone has one, whether you have no middle name or last name you still have them. When you're name is written down on the birth certificate, something small and amazing happens.</p><p>Your first initial is imprinted on your Soulmate's body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	WIP initials

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a wip but i have no idea where to go with this so help me out?! what should i add? how should it end? i'd love to see what you guys think!

Initials. 

Everyone has one, whether you have no middle name or last name you still have them. When you're name is written down on the birth certificate, something small and amazing happens.

Your first initial is imprinted on your Soulmate's body.

It’s not printed just simple and plain, it’s printed how you sign things. So all through school, kids practice printing there initials nice and neat so there soulmate can read it and find it.

Michael had five, and he loved them all.

The first one, a big swoopy G was on top of his head. When he was younger he liked to shave his hair so you could see it, big bold and fancy swooping across his head. His mother later refused him to do that so he let his crazy red hair grow out and hide the letter he loved so much.

The second one, also a G wasn’t as big as the first seeing as it was on his left hand pointer finger. It was small and sloppy, also a lowercase, almost complete opposite to the first one. His parents started making him wear gloves that only showed a small length of his fingers keeping the initial hidden.

There as a small J, it wasn’t fancy or sloppy like the previous two, but it was just boldly printed. Nothing special about it except the thick black it seemed to have. It was on the middle of his back and Michael liked to sit behind a mirror and another one in his hand listing names off that started off with J. Some people say sometimes you just know the name. James fitted it but to Michael it didn’t feel right, so he stopped trying to guess the names.

The second J was fancy, but not as fancy as the first G. It was simple and had a small heart next to the end curl as it curled around itself. It was on his right side and Michael loved tracing that one over and over again thinking of one of his soulmates writing it down on paper.

The last one was an R. It was small, so small Michael first thought it was just a black smudge from paperwork and he had to look closely to see the R. It was simple, small, and Michael liked that. It was on his left Thigh and that one he kept a secret from his parents - whom already discussed getting them removed - and it was one of his favorites to write all over his school work.

**Author's Note:**

> i love prompts so send me some at my tumblr (iprefernerdnotgeek) Or just comment some here! also more deadpool Ray is coming!


End file.
